


The Things We Do

by WotanAnubis



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Kimberly and Trini get together to watch some DVDs and end up not watching any DVDs.





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> I can't quite remember, but I think the Power Rangers movie made one or two references to real-world products or businesses, so I figured I should be allowed to do the same thing.

Trini disliked Kimberly's room. It was too pink, to start with. But mostly it was just too full of stuff. Posters all over the walls, a desk full of knick-knacks, shelves groaning under the weight of a bunch of things. It was a room that had been lived in for a long time by someone who'd had the opportunity to put down some roots. It didn't to belong to someone whose parents moved all over the country in search of the next job. Trini kind of resented it for that.

Still, Kimberly's room wasn't all bad. For one thing, it was Kimberly's. That made up for a lot.

Trini sort of wandered along one wall, her eyes skimming over books and cheerleading trophies. Behind her Kimberly was fussing over the TV and DVD player, muttering about how they normally didn't take this long to start up.

Trini's aimless waiting arrived at Kimberly's DVD collection. It seemed to have grown a bit since last she were here. Or since last she paid attention to this bit of the room, anyway. Kimberly's collection tended towards the mainstream, though they were a couple of cult classics in there as well. Surprising amount of horror, too.

Having nothing better to do while Kimberly struggled with an uncooperative DVD case, Trini read the backs of the new DVDs. _DEBS_ , _Imagine Me & You_, _Bound_ , _But I'm a Cheerleader_. Trini frowned. The names meant nothing to her. They weren't exactly mainstream and they didn't really sound like horror either. Indie arthouse, maybe?

Oh, hey, _Legend of Korra_. At last a name she recognized. Books 3 and 4 only, though, which was kind of weird. Still, she wouldn't mind watching those again. After all, that ending, geez. First time Trini saw that she'd cried for, like, fifteen minutes straight.

In hindsight, that probably should've been a hint.

Wait.

Trini let her eyes wander back from the _Legend of Korra_ DVDs to the other new ones.

Were they also...? Had Kimberly...?

"Right! There we are," Kimberly announced.

Trini sighed, but only inwardly. She tried to be the dutiful girlfriend and that meant putting up with some of her girlfriend's bizarre interests. Like '90s TV shows.

Trini sat down next to Kimberly on the bright pink sheets of Kimberly's bed. The sudden closeness of Kimberly's body made her feel like the upcoming boredom wouldn't be that bad after all.

"OK, so this episode, it's... Well, it's still a Season One episode, you know," Kimberly gabbled, her voice excited and nervous at the same time. "It's OK. There're better. Worse, too. I mean, just wait until we get to-"

"Shall we just watch it?" Trini interrupted, slipping her hand into Kimberly's.

Kimberly calmed down immediately. "Right. Sorry."

Kimberly started up the episode. Trini struggled to pay any attention. By now she could recognize the characters, at least. Generically pretty blonde. Creep. Creep with douchey hair. British Guy. Kimberly before she became Kimberly. Shy computer nerd. Well, the last one was a girl for once, so that was a nice change of pace, but really, Trini could not bring herself to care. They lived in a world of beautiful white people and witty quips. There was nothing there that connected Trini to any of them. Superpowers didn't count.

Oh, and look, the plot was turning out to revolve around an evil doll or something. She'd never seen that anywhere else before.

Trini's attention drifted away from the TV and towards Kimberly. Her warmth so close to her. Her slender hand, her fingers entwined with Trini's own. The quiet sound of her breathing. Even the look in her eyes, which was shiny and attentive and not glazed over with boredom like Trini suspected hers were.

Without really thinking about what she was doing, Trini reached up to kiss Kimberly's neck. Her lips brushed against her skin for only a second or so, but Kimberly's head whipped round sharply and she stared at her.

"Sorry," Trini mumbled. "Don't know what came over me."

Kimberly quietly watched her for a moment or two longer, then leaned down and kissed her.

It was... Trini didn't have the words for what it was. She felt like bluebirds ought to start singing and flowers would have to spontaneously bloom. There definitely ought to have been a violin music playing in the background instead of some retro TV show.

Kimberly's lips were soft. And Kimberly herself was... gentle. Hesitant. Their kiss was uncertain, as though they both expected the other to pull away at any moment. But neither of them did, so their kiss lasted and lasted and deepened.

Trini put an arm around Kimberly and pulled her down onto the bed until she was lying on her back with Kimberly on top of her. Kimberly wasn't nearly as heavy as she'd feared, though maybe that was because of their superpowers.

Kimberly became more certain, her kissing becoming more passionate when it became obvious that, no, neither of them were going to pull away from this. What had started out small and hesitantly steadily turned bigger and more confident. 

Trini felt the heat rising in her body. She felt her desire grown in her chest. More and more she wanted Kimberly to kiss her and not just on her lips, but all over. And she wanted to kiss Kimberly all over.

Trini felt one of Kimberly's hands slide down her side until it could slip under the hem of her top and then rise again, brushing along her bare skin.

Kimberly pulled away abruptly, yanking her hand away from Trini's body.

"Sorry," she said. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's OK," said Trini. "I really don't mind."

Kimberly looked down at her, confusion and desire battling it out in her dark eyes. "So... are we... are we doing this?"

Trini felt those words, careful and uncertain as they were, light a fire in her core. "If you want to. I mean, I do."

Kimberly licked her lips. Trini couldn't help but notice the way her tongue moved.

"Well, I, uhm... are you sure?"

Trini managed to not roll her eyes, but it was a close thing. Instead, she grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it up, taking her bra along the way. She grinned as she exposed her bare breasts to Kimberly.

"Definitely," Trini said, with slightly more confidence than she felt.

Kimberly swallowed hard, and Trini could see that desire was definitely winning her girlfriend's inner struggle.

Kimberly leaned down and kissed her again, her lips brushing against one of Trini's breasts. Trini hissed between her teeth. It had only been a careful little kiss, a mild meeting of lips against skin, and yet somehow that quiet little touch had filled her with heat.

Kimberly kissed her breasts again. And again. Each time she more confident. Her mouth pressed slightly harder against her, her lips lingered longer. Trini felt her own breath deepen as lust flowed into her. She gasped when she felt Kimberly's tongue slip out of her mouth and flick one of her nipples.

But just kissing her breasts apparently wasn't enough for Kimberly. Trini felt one of her girlfriend's hand caress one of her breast, her elegant fingers trailing along her curves. Trini took a deep breath. She was definitely getting seriously wet. If she'd been alone, she'd be masturbating right now. And part of her really did want to grab that hand that was even now gliding across her chest and push it down into her pants.

She didn't, though. Right now Kimberly seemed to be really into kissing and caressing her breasts and Trini wasn't about to spoil a good thing.

"Your breasts really are the cutest," Kimberly whispered.

Trini bit back an angry response. Kimberly was the only one allowed to find anything about her 'cute'.

"But you know," Kimberly said, between kissing the lower curves of Trini's chest, "the rest of you is pretty cute, too."

Trini gasped when she felt Kimberly's gentle mouth trail down the rest of her body, across her belly. She was painfully aware that with every delicate little kiss, Kimberly got just that little bit closer to her wet core.

Trini squirmed, trembling with anticipation. Arousal danced through her body, filling her from head to toe. And every time Kimberly's mouth touched her skin, that inner fire seemed to grow a little brighter still.

And then, suddenly, the kisses stopped. Trini looked down to see Kimberly struggling with her pants. She really wasn't in the best place, physically or emotionally, to calmly undo them. For a moment, Trini thought Kimberly might tear her pants apart, but she finally won in her struggle with the button, yanked the zipper open and pulled the denim down Trini's legs.

"Boxers?" Kimberly remarked.

"What?" said Trini.

"Nothing," Kimberly said a little too hastily. "They suit you."

Without another word, Kimberly pulled down Trini's underwear. Trini felt herself blushing even as she felt her clit practically throb with excitement. Here she was, kind of lying below Kimberly with her body completely exposed.

Sure, there was a thick tube of cloth just below her neck and her pants and underwear were somewhere around her knees, so the argument could be made she wasn't _completely_ exposed, but, really, Kimberly could see her 'cute' breasts and was face to face with her pussy. She was completely exposed.

God, she wished she'd trimmed her pubes. That was the kind of thing she was supposed to do, right? Or maybe just pull a comb through it or something? She really didn't know.

"You're so gorgeous," Kimberly whispered.

Good thing it didn't matter.

Trini whined when Kimberly kissed her again. Feeling her lips press against her lower folds it was... it was... well, it was very much unlike when she did it for herself is what it was. And not just because lips were very different from fingers. There was something about the way Kimberly kissed her, touched her, that...

Kimberly kissed her over and over again, her lips traveling up and down Trini's gleaming folds. Trini moaned as her pleasure grew, an intense fire that started in her core and spread through her whole body.

Trini could feel everything. And nothing. The lightest touch of Kimberly's lips or the quietest breath passing across her skin seemed magnified a thousand times. Everything else was barely more than a rough sketch. The bed was just a surface she was on. The sound of the TV was just noise. And the sun? The sun was **nothing** compared to the blaze growing inside.

Trini squealed when she felt the tip of Kimberly's tongue slip from her mouth and draw lines and curves along her wetness. Pleasure flared through her body, forcing moans from her lips. She felt Kimberly beginning to lap at her, dragging her tongue across her glistening slit. Trini grabbed the pink sheets and moaned wildly, the noise of her pleasure almost overcoming the violence on TV.

"Fuck, you're hot," Kimberly whispered before kissing her again.

Trini felt Kimberly's tongue twist and dance up and down her pussy. There was no rhyme or reason to it, as far as she could tell. Kimberly simply kissed her and licked her wherever she felt like, which appeared to be everywhere. And every little touch filled her body with more pleasure than she could've ever imagined.

Suddenly, Trini arched, half lifting herself off the bed and almost tearing up Kimberly's sheets as hard pleasure took her by surprise. Kimberly had pushed her tongue into her pussy and she could feel it - _her_ \- writhe against her inner walls. It was almost too much for her to handle. The blaze seemed to consume her body with its white-hot heat and all Trini could do was moan and squirm as Kimberly kissed her as deeply as she could.

Trini felt Kimberly's tongue slide out of her, but that didn't bring any relief. Her whole body was trembling with pleasure and anyway she could hear Kimberly take a deep breath. This time it didn't come as a surprise when Kimberly pressed her lips against her folds and let her tongue slide into her core, but that didn't make her pleasure any less powerful.

Trini moaned and whined. She became dimly aware she was wantonly bucking her hips against Kimberly's face, as though trying to force her tongue even deeper inside of her. She didn't know when she'd started doing that. Her body moved on its own. An undulating dance born of lust, centered completely on Kimberly's delicious tongue.

It was all way, way too much. Trini's pleasure exploded through her body, setting her ablaze. She moaned hoarsely as she came, her climaxing body shuddering with divine bliss. She moaned and panted and gasped and writhed as her orgasm ravaged her.

Even through the overwhelming pleasure, Trini still felt Kimberly kissing her, her tongue licking her inside her pussy. Kimberly's dedication only made her climax last longer, made the pleasure still brighter.

Eventually, after a mere millennium or so, Trini fell back onto the bed, the last shuddering remnants of her orgasm passing through her body, leaving her glowing with erotic content.

At last Trini spoke.

_"Fuck."_

"That was amazing," Kimberly said.

"Yeah," Trini breathed.

She sat up and saw Kimberly. She was a _mess_. A beautiful, glorious mess. Her mouth and chin were positively glistening with juices. _Her_ juices. Even as Trini watched, some of her intimate fluids dripped down Kimberly's chin and landed on her clothes.

Trini leaned forward and kissed. There was nothing else could possibly want to do. There was nothing else she could do, here and now, other than kiss Kimberly. She could taste herself on Kimberly's lips and it was... kind of weird, actually. But wonderful all the same.

Trini pulled away and started licking up her glimmering fluids. Kimberly halfheartedly tried to push her away.

"C'mon, don't," Kimberly giggled.

"What?" Trini said, her tongue flicking across Kimberly's cheek. "Just cleaning you up."

"There's other ways to do that," said Kimberly.

"Yeah, but this one's the most fun," Trini said.

They kissed again, their mouths pressing together, their tongues twisting around each other. Trini really hoped that their kiss was distracting Kimberly. She hoped her girlfriend didn't feel her hand moving down her body. Wanted it to be a surprise when her hand slipped into-

_Dammit._

Kimberly's tight pants were great to watch, but not so easy to sneak a hand into. Kimberly pulled away, her dark eyes burning. She smiled mischievously and undid her pants.

Trini kissed her again. In the moment before their lips met she heard Kimberly gasp as her hand slipped into her girlfriend's pink panties.

Kimberly was hot and wet and soft against Trini's searching fingertips. Trini slowly caressed her up and down her folds. She wondered if she was going too slow or being too careful. If she'd been alone and that wet she'd have been rubbing her clit raw by now.

But for now Kimberly seemed content to kiss her and gasp quietly and cutely while their tongues danced. Trini felt her move against her hand, her hips slowly grinding against her fingers. Still, there didn't seem to be any particular urgency. Yet.

Trini felt her attention heighten as she caressed Kimberly's pussy. It seemed vitally important to her somehow that she noticed and recorded every tiny little detail. She wanted to touch every inch of her wet, sensitive flesh and note the way it made Kimberly gasp or squirm. Or moan.

Feeling daring, Trini carefully pushed two fingers into Kimberly. Kimberly broke their kiss and pulled back. Her gorgeous eyes looked at her with primal lust. She moaned quietly, her body moving like a snake on top of Trini's hand.

"Feel good?" Trini asked, unsure if she was being sincere or sarcastic.

Kimberly nodded quietly and rested her head on Trini's shoulder.

"Keep going," she whispered.

The few quiet words seemed to Trini to have the force of a command. Not that she'd been planning to stop or anything, but now she wouldn't stop for anything. She moved her fingers back and forth inside of Kimberly and felt her tighten around her as she moved.

Kimberly ground her against, moaning, kissing Trini's neck. Trini bit her lower lip and tried not to notice how hot and wet with desire she was getting again. She put her focus solely on Kimberly. On the way her pussy felt wrapped around her fingers, the way she moved against her, how she moaned with pleasure.

Trini wasn't sure she could make her girlfriend come by just fucking her with her fingers and with every passing moment it became more and more important to her that Kimberly came. Kimberly leaned heavily against her, whining and panting and kissing. Trini could feel her trembling with lust, felt her desperate heat.

"More," Kimberly pleaded quietly. "Please more."

Trini slid her fingers out of Kimberly wet, shuddering pussy and moved her hand up her slit. It didn't take her long to find her girl's clit and the effect was just... electric. The moment her hand brushed against that sensitive little nub, Kimberly groaned deeply with pleasure and grabbed Trini hard, clutching at her body as though she was deathly afraid of letting go.

Trini rubbed Kimberly's clit hard, her fingers moving as fast as she could manage. Kimberly whined and gasped as her pleasure built. Trini grit her teeth, her hand dancing between Kimberly's legs, practically willing her girlfriend to come.

Kimberly buried her face in the crook of Trini's neck with a sobbing grunt. She came groaning, her body shaking against Trini's, her pussy practically drenching her hand. Kimberly's orgasm only spurred Trini on and she kept rubbing her girlfriend's clit, determined to make her come as long and as hard as possible. Kimberly mewed and whined, her climaxing body moving against Trini as though she was the only certain thing in the world.

Panting hard, Kimberly slowly came down from her orgasm. She kept kissing Trini's neck, raining soft kisses across her skin. Trini slowly pulled her hand out of Kimberly's panties with a hint of regret. Kimberly's wet heat felt so good against her fingers, she kind of wanted to just keep on feeling it.

Kimberly grabbed Trini's hand and pulled it up between their faces. Her fingers were glistening with Kimberly's pleasure. Kimberly shook her head.

"So messy," she declared.

Trini wasn't surprised when she watched Kimberly's tongue slip out of her mouth and lap at her gleaming fingertips like a cat.

"How's it taste?" Trini asked.

"Divine," Kimberly breathed.

"Really?"

"Well, it's OK."

The two girls looked at one another for a moment, then descended into helpless giggles. Trini laughed until it hurt. She didn't know what was so funny, but really, she was just so happy right now there was nothing else to do.

The sudden fit of giggles passed as quickly as it had come. Trini looked at Kimberly. She had this huge, stupid, affectionate grin on her face. Trini was pretty sure she mirrored that expression.

"You know, this was pretty nice," Trini remarked.

"Yeah," Kimberly agreed. "We should definitely do this again sometime."

"Definitely."

"Until then... wanna watch some more episodes with me?"

Trini was still smiling, but there was suddenly a forced edge to her smile.

"That'd be great," she said.

Trini managed not to sigh as the two of them turned away from each other and towards the TV. Still, as always, feeling Kimberly so close against her made up for a lot. 

Even so.

The things she did for love.

**Author's Note:**

> _"Grr. Argh."_


End file.
